Guitar
by Appearances
Summary: Song fic and AU. Settling for second best just won't do.


Song-fic and AU. One Shot. I don't own Sailor Moon (Naoko   
does) and I also don't own the song (Cake does).  
  
Guitar  
By Appearances  
  
***I'm sitting by the  
Window of your  
Thirty-second  
Floor apartment***  
  
A golden-haired woman looked out the window. She   
shuddered as she looked down briefly, but then brought the   
gaze of her blue eyes up to pass over the other buildings and   
finally look out to the setting sun. Sometimes, she wondered   
why anyone would want to live thirty-two stories above the   
ground. The beauty of the rising and the setting of the sun   
always convinced her it was a good idea in the end though.   
She shook her head to keep her thoughts on the current   
problem she had instead of letting her mind wander to daydreams.  
  
Her problem was her boyfriend. They had been   
living together for a year and had been going out for half a   
year before that. But, something didn't seem right in their   
relationship. It seemed like she kept on having to compromise   
things for him. His wants were always fulfilled while hers   
were put second and usually left unfulfilled. She had wanted   
to become a doctor, but he said it would take too long and too   
much money. She studied history instead and became a teacher   
at the local high school. She had wanted to play guitar in a   
band on the weekends, but he had wanted to spend his   
weekends with her (even though he was rarely around on   
weekends at all) so she had quit.  
  
Even when he had wanted them to move in   
together, she had requested they get a new apartment a  
ltogether (she had a fear of heights), but her request was   
denied and she learned to deal with living on the thirty-  
second floor. It never felt like a home to her, though. She   
always thought of the place as his apartment instead of theirs.   
The apartment didn't have any resemblance to any home she   
had ever lived in. She had wanted to redecorate a little, to  
make the apartment seem more welcoming than the sterile   
black and white her boyfriend had decorated in. He hadn't   
wanted any changes, though.  
  
***Waiting  
For your  
Phone calls  
All to End***  
  
She could hear him from inside. He was on the   
phone with a business associate. He was always on the phone.   
Or at the office. Or away on business. They rarely talked   
anymore because he was too busy talking to everyone else.   
She had started to bring up this problem when the call that   
he was now occupied with had interrupted, proving her   
point. He had just looked at her apologetically with his   
brown eyes. She had walked into his bedroom and stared   
out the window.  
  
She had left the door to his bedroom open.   
She glanced through it to see him pacing with the   
portable phone crushed against his ear, running his   
hand through his silver hair and arguing with the other   
person on the line, spewing a line of curses every few  
minutes.  
  
She was surprised when she felt a tear   
cascade down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly   
and turned back to the window, looking down again,   
but refusing to give in to the shiver of fear as she did so.  
  
***I'm sitting  
watching, wind blow  
Watching time go  
Watching cars go by***  
  
An hour later, he was still on the phone.   
She hadn't moved from her spot by the window, either.   
The sun had set behind the buildings surrounding the   
one she was in so she had taken to watching the cars   
below her. They looked so small that she could hardly   
believe people were in them. They looked like toys and   
she desperately wanted to reach out and play with them.   
She was so tired of not having anything in her life. All   
she wanted was something to amuse her, maybe, or   
something to keep her occupied.  
  
Her boyfriend wasn't doing a good job in   
those areas. She smirked.  
  
The giant clock that was in front of the   
building chimed. Another half-hour had passed. The   
phone call went on still.  
  
***I'm  
Waiting for these  
Memories to  
Begin***  
  
She began to get frustrated. Mostly with   
herself. How could she let it come to this? There must   
have been something she could have done to prevent   
the relationship she had with her boyfriend to come   
to such a point. All he did anymore was work and she   
was left alone most of the time. She was turning twenty-  
four in a few weeks and she had made nothing of her life.   
She wasn't married, she could hardly consider her and her   
boyfriend having a future anymore, and her dreams were   
all thrown out of the window long ago.  
  
"This is the time for you to live," she   
remembered a friend telling her the other day. "One day,   
you are going to want to tell your children about your life.   
So start making some memories!"  
  
***If I  
Threw my guitar  
Out the window  
So far down***  
  
It was a long way down from thirty-two stories   
high. She wondered how long it would take something   
thrown from that height to hit the ground. She glanced   
around for something to throw.  
  
Immediately, her eyes landed on her guitar.   
It was an acoustic. Her boyfriend had gotten it for her   
after making her quit the band. He had figured maybe   
it would make up for not being able to play onstage.   
It hadn't, really. But she had thought it a sweet gesture.   
It was an expensive guitar. Almost five hundred dollars.   
He would probably get pissed at her if she threw it out the   
window.  
  
***Would I  
Start to regret it  
Or would I smile  
And watch it slowly fall, fall, fall***  
  
But she really had to consider whether or not   
she would care. It was a great guitar. After she had first   
gotten it, she had played during any free time she had.   
Her boyfriend had asked her to stop after awhile. He had   
gotten annoyed by the constant playing. So she had been   
restricted to playing only when he wasn't home.  
  
She loved the guitar. The sound on it was great.   
It was easy for her to tune. Her fingers fit around the neck   
perfectly. She got a serene feeling whenever she was playing   
and the feeling seemed more intense with that specific guitar.   
It was a perfect guitar.  
  
She couldn't find it in her to care about it at that   
moment, though. All she could think was what it would look   
like sprawled on the sidewalk after a long drop.  
  
***Garbage trucks  
And taxi cabs  
Don't seem like they can  
Reach me here  
The clammer  
Of jackhammers  
Seems so faint***  
  
Her thoughts were jerked from her by the sounds   
of honking coming form the street below her. She glanced   
down to see a huge truck and a couple of cars off to the side   
of the road. At least, she thought it was the side of the road.   
She couldn't really tell that well from so high. She heard   
more honking and saw some people out walking. She could   
even hear a jackhammer pounding into the ground   
somewhere, though the sound was very faint. Everything   
seemed so unreal. She was up so high above the world and   
it didn't seem like the world could reach her.  
  
"I guess height has its good points in keeping you   
from reality," she murmured. She heard another shout from   
her boyfriend. "Some of reality."  
  
***Well, the way you treat me  
Like the only  
Slightly brings me down  
A lot  
I don't think that I'll  
Ever be the same***  
  
It had been another hour and she was angry. Her   
boyfriend knew she wanted to talk to him and yet, he was   
still on the phone, talking away to someone who couldn't   
give a shit about whatever he was saying in the first place!   
He obviously wasn't getting his way and he wasn't going to   
get his way anytime soon.  
  
She thought for a moment and then came to a   
decision. Her boyfriend might think that they were perfect   
for one another and that they were going to be together forever,   
but she certainly didn't. She had put off ending the relationship   
because she wanted to believe that they really could make it as a   
couple. Every time she heard him say anything about their future   
together, she became slightly depressed. She knew that if she   
stayed with him, she would be compromising. Instead of going   
out and finding her soul mate, she would be settling for second   
best.  
  
She couldn't do that anymore.  
  
***Yeah, If I  
Threw my guitar  
Out the window  
So far down  
Would I  
Start to regret it  
Or would I smile  
And watch it slowly fall, fall, fall***  
  
She opened the window, then walked over to the   
guitar and picked it up. She walked back over to window and   
looked down, thinking it over one last time. She stuck the   
hand that held the guitar out the window and let go.  
  
She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as   
it flew through the air. It turned around a couple of times   
and she watched, entranced. She had placed a pick in   
between the strings after the last time she had played it   
and now the pick was floating above the guitar, having   
come free of its bindings. She felt free too. The guitar   
smashed into the sidewalk.  
  
She grabbed a small suitcase from the closet.   
She threw a few outfits into it and was out the door in less   
than a minute. She wanted to see what the smashed guitar   
looked like.  
  
***Fall, fall, fall  
Fall, fall, fall  
Fall, fall, fall...***  
  
A dark-haired young man had been walking   
down the street at a quick pace. He was late for an interview   
and desperate for a job. Not a good combination, in his   
opinion. The last thing he needed was for something to   
fall in his way. But that was what happened. He was startled   
when not two feet in front of him, a guitar fell to the ground,   
making a loud smacking noise and breaking into quite a few   
pieces. He stared in shock, wondering where the guitar had   
come from. A few other people stared as well, curiosity   
displayed on all faces present.  
  
Shortly after the guitar had fallen, a blonde   
came rushing out of the apartment building the guitar was   
in front of. She stared at the guitar in wonder. She walked   
over to it and smiled as she looked down on it.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," he said. She looked up at him   
and he lost himself in her eyes. After a moment, he found his   
voice again. "Is that your guitar?"  
  
She nodded. "I dropped it." She smiled wider. "It   
broke."  
  
He was confused, but smiled back at her and stuck   
out his hand. "I'm Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," she replied, shaking his hand. A   
jolt of electricity flew through them both. 'I could definitely   
settle for this guy,' she thought.  
  
The End. 


End file.
